Hell Froze Over a Long Time Ago
by RichAtSin
Summary: Sam was worried. John was… trying not to laugh.


**Hell froze over a long time ago**

Summary: Sam was worried. John was… trying not to laugh.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? Because every time I do it hurts my heart. I DO NOT own Supernatural. Ouch. There, I said it.

Yep. You guessed it. It's a _prequel_ to "The day hell froze over." Come on, you couldn't expect me to_ not_ put daddy Winchester in the fun! We all love him…Well at least I do…

In this story Sam is about fourteen, which makes Dean eighteen.

Enjoy!

* * *

John Winchester closed the motel room door and tossed a bag to a corner of the room. It was a short hunt, but tiring none the less. When he was greeted by silence, he instantaneously became wary. His boys were always bickering or playing pranks or sparring with each other. The point was they always made _noise_. And always, _always_ Dean would stop whatever he was doing to greet his father. John's eyes swept the room.

It was empty.

"Sam!" he bellowed, with his voice carrying an undertone of panic.

"Hey dad, how was the hunt?"

John spun around to see his younger son closing the front door. His body filled with relief, only to be replaced by anger moments later.

"Where were you? You were supposed to stay _here_! I gave you a direct order! You could have gotten killed!"

Sam didn't flinch. "I was using the bathroom next door."

"What's wrong with the bathroom here?!" John threw his hands in the air.

"Dean's in there. He's been there for a good hour and a half now." Sam said, making what his brother called a "bitch-face".

John blinked.

"He okay?" he asked. The worry in his voice was hard to catch – but it was there.

Sam looked up at his father. "Did he say anything weird to you lately?"

_Yes._

In fact, it was earlier this morning. Dean had grabbed John's arm before he left for the hunt. He'd asked something about what lengths to go when getting something you wanted. To which John responded easily, you go whatever lengths.

_God, how he hoped Dean didn't do something stupid._

"No. He didn't. Why, was he acting strange lately?" John asked.

Sam eyed his father carefully.

"Well he's been in the bathroom for ages, for one."

John's eyes narrowed at the smart answer. Before he'd get the chance about saying anything though, the bathroom door swung open.

"Hey Dad! How was the hunt?" Dean's voice rang out loudly.

John turned to face his son, but the cloud of steam coming out of the bathroom blocked his view.

"What's with you? Sam said you've been in there for an…" John stopped talking.

The steam from the bathroom had dispersed, presenting his elder son as if he were in a magic show. He could almost hear his younger son's jaw hit the floor.

"Dean." Sam's eyes were almost falling out of his sockets, "Dean…what happened to your _hair_?"

"What, _this_? It's nothin'." Dean ran his right hand through his golden hair.

Yes. _Golden._ Dean was now a blonde and Sam was worried. John was… trying not to laugh.

"Why?" John asked, his mouth twitching.

"You man, you should've seen this girl. Brunette, long legs, busty… a real bombshell." Dean said, grinning like a wolf. "She's got a thing for blondes."

Sam was still staring at his brother with a horrified expression. John couldn't help but think Dean looked a little more like his mother, but that hurt too much and he cast it away. They watched as the newly blonde Winchester made his way to a chair where his jacket hung.

"Dad. You said I could hang a little today So I," Dean swung his jacket on with some swagger, "am going to do just that, and go get what I want."

Seconds later Dean was out the door with a cheerful "later" thrown behind his shoulder.

"Dad?" Sam whispered as the door shut.

"Yeah?"

"Did hell just freeze over?"

John was grinning like a mad man, filled with a weird sense of pride and glowing with amusement.

_Times like this…_

"No, son. Hell's got nothing to do with this. That's just what you call hormones."

* * *

End.

Haha, now that was a fun one to write! Dean would never dye his hair! But this is what I thought would happen if he ever did. Why do these things cross my mind?

So tell me, did you even remotely like it?

Should I continue this – dare I call it – series?

Review and daddy Winchester will be forever amused!


End file.
